No More Tears
by LiLxPuNkA
Summary: How I came to know Christ.
1. I'm not like them

This isn't exactly what happened cuz I changed the actual events a lil for the story. I'm Vita but that's not my real name. Lol. Ok well, this is my first story so go easy on me. Sorry if the chapters are short. They'll get longer over time. Anyways, hope you like it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey yo." I said, waiting for the person in front to pass the papers.  
  
"No. Vita, no." my classmate, Rick said firmly.  
  
I laughed. Holding in the pain of being judged yet again. Why do they think I can't say a simple phrase? 'Because I'm not that kind of person'.  
  
Irene laughed as she handed me the paper.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Lori is growing so fast. How tall are you?" Emily asked.  
  
"5'1." She replied.  
  
I listened half-heartedly above on my bunk bed, away from the only other people in the cabin. The feeling of being left out bore into me. I knew I wasn't like them and if I went down to join the conversation, I wouldn't have anything to say.  
  
I went down anyway. I would try to join in as best as possible.  
  
"I'm tired." I said, trying to sound natural as I plopped down next to someone in the group.  
  
"Vita probably came down because she felt left out." She said with a snigger.  
  
I stared at everyone else. Wondering what their reaction would be. They barely took a glance before they started up again with their useless conversations.  
  
I sighed and climbed the ladder to my bunk again. At least I tried.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
My name is Vita Kellson and I am 12 going on 13. You see that flashback up there? Yea, well, that's only one of my less than positive memories. I have worse and a lot more to show you. if you're willing to listen. I'm set apart from the rest because I have problems that the ordinary person can't see. The ones who mean the most to me, the only ones I would die for, don't even have a clue on what these eyes see, what this mind thinks.  
  
I know by now you just think I'm a young teenager struggling with her life but I know better than those kind of people. I'm not like them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please review! Thank you! 


	2. My friends

Hi again. The first few chapters are coming fast because I already wrote them a while ago and had no idea what to do with them. Then, the idea hit me to publish them here. So yea, that's about it. Here's the 2nd chapter!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What whaaat!" Jenny half sang, half cried as she did ridiculous "dance" moves with her arms.  
  
"Ok." I mumbled quietly with a look of confusion.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant was listening to us yet not daring to look.  
  
"You guys, I think we should be quiet." I stammered, addressing to my 3 friends, Irene, Caitlyn, and of course, Jenny.  
  
Jenny looked around with a wild look in her eyes while she snapped to the music from her CD player.  
  
"Do I look depressed?" Irene asked, shooting me her best plain expression.  
  
I stared at her and started to giggle. She laughed along.  
  
"I don't know." I said teasingly, "Do I?"  
  
Although I was actually trying to strip my face of emotion, I couldn't help but smile at Jenny's attempts of dance moves.  
  
"Well, you're always smiling!" Irene blurted with a tone of anger that shocked me.  
  
"Yeah I know." I shot back, giving in.  
  
We had no idea why we were there. We didn't order anything except for a little cup of fruit, which Jenny occasionally shoved in her mouth from time to time.  
  
After a while, we started messing with their elevator. No one ever used it so we thought it would be okay. It didn't take long before half of the people present were staring at us with amusement and on some faces, disgust.  
  
"Ok, I seriously think we should stop." I managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
"Haha. That was funny. Hahahaha. Hehehehe!" Jenny stuttered.  
  
"Yea. sure. okay.." Caitlyn said, pushing her out the door.  
  
When the day was almost over, and I was walking Irene home, she asked me if I wanted to go to the mall with her tomorrow. I accepted of course. Looking forward to the following day. which turned out to be another painful memory.  
  
::The next day:: "I'm sorry but I really need to take this call." I whispered and crouched as I ran outside.  
  
Out at last, I thought.  
  
"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.  
  
"Hello? Vita?" replied the desperate voice of Irene.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad you called. So what's the plan?"  
  
"Uh. hold on." She said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I could hear her talking to some people on the other side of the line. I looked around the room that I had rushed into. I was at church and had just run out on our youth group's elections. I was looking forward to getting voted something but when it hit me that no one was going to vote for me, I just wanted to get out of there, away from my disappointment.  
  
"Hello?" demanded the returning voice.  
  
"Hi." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, hi. Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm at church."  
  
"Church? Where is it? We're going to pick you up."  
  
"What?" I choked, "It's kind of far."  
  
Irene sounded really worried about something and I felt really bad. After I told her where my church was, she hung up and I had no idea what her next action was going to be.  
  
I was angry for the rest of the time. I had no idea why. When my friend called again, I ran outside and found them waiting for me.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I gasped as I got into their car.  
  
"No it's okay." Replied her cousin, who was driving.  
  
"Hi Irene."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for your reviews. It doesn't matter to me how many ppl read it. I'll be grateful with one reviewer or a lot so thanks again!!! ^^ 


	3. Father's love letter

My friend showed me this and I thought you guys might enjoy reading it. I'm sorry I haven't updated and I know this isn't much of an update either but I've been trying to use my time as best as I can and internet is something I'm willing to set aside until later. I don't know why I didn't label this an angst story but I'm not quite sure if it is. Anyways, this made me cry and I hope it touches your heart too.  
  
*FATHER'S LOVE LETTER*  
  
My Child...  
  
You may not know me, but I know everything about you. Psalm 139:1  
  
I know when you sit down and when you rise up. Psalm 139:2  
  
I am familiar with all your ways. Psalm 139:3  
  
Even the very hairs on your head are numbered. Matthew 10:29-31  
  
For you were made in my image. Genesis 1:27  
  
In me you live and move and have your being. Acts 17:28  
  
For you are my offspring. Acts 17:28  
  
I knew you even before you were conceived. Jeremiah 1:4-5  
  
I chose you when I planned creation. Ephesians 1:11-12  
  
You were not a mistake, for all your days are written in my book. Psalm 139:15-16  
  
I determined the exact time of your birth and where you would live. Acts 17:26  
  
You are fearfully and wonderfully made. Psalm 139:14  
  
I knit you together in your mother's womb. Psalm 139:13  
  
And brought you forth on the day you were born. Psalm 71:6  
  
I have been misrepresented by those who don't know me. John 8:41-44  
  
I am not distant and angry, but am the complete expression of love. John 4:16  
  
And it is my desire to lavish my love on you. John 3:1  
  
Simply because you are my child and I am your father. John 3:1  
  
I offer you more than your earthly father ever could. Matthew 7:11  
  
For I am the perfect father. Matthew 5:48  
  
Every good gift that you receive comes from my hand. James 1:17  
  
For I am your provider and I meet all your needs. Matthew 6:31-33  
  
My plan for your future has always been filled with hope. Jeremiah 29:11  
  
Because I love you with an everlasting love. Jeremiah 31:3  
  
My thoughts toward you are countless as the sand on the seashore. Psalms 139:17-18  
  
And I rejoice over you with singing. Zephaniah 3:17  
  
I will never stop doing good to you. Jeremiah 32:40  
  
For you are my treasured possession. Exodus 19:5  
  
I desire to establish you with all my heart and all my soul. Jeremiah 32:41  
  
And I want to show you great and marvelous things. Jeremiah 33:3  
  
If you seek me with all your heart, you will find me. Deuteronomy 4:29  
  
Delight in me and I will give you the desires of your heart. Psalm 37:4  
  
For it is I who gave you those desires. Philippians 2:13  
  
I am able to do more for you than you could possibly imagine. Ephesians 3:20  
  
For I am your greatest encourager. Thessalonians 2:16-17  
  
I am also the Father who comforts you in all your troubles. Corinthians 1:3- 4  
  
When you are brokenhearted, I am close to you. Psalm 34:18  
  
As a shepherd carries a lamb, I have carried you close to my heart. Isaiah 40:11  
  
One day I will wipe away every tear from your eyes. Revelation 21:3-4  
  
And I'll take away all the pain you have suffered on this earth. Revelation 21:3-4  
  
I am your Father, and I love you even as I love my son, Jesus. John 17:23  
  
For in Jesus, my love for you is revealed. John 17:26  
  
He is the exact representation of my being. Hebrews 1:3  
  
He came to demonstrate that I am for you, not against you. Romans 8:31  
  
And to tell you that I am not counting your sins. Corinthians 5:18-19  
  
Jesus died so that you and I could be reconciled. Corinthians 5:18-19  
  
His death was the ultimate expression of my love for you. John 4:10  
  
I gave up everything I loved that I might gain your love. Romans 8:31-32  
  
If you receive the gift of my son Jesus, you receive me. John 2:23  
  
And nothing will ever separate you from my love again. Romans 8:38-39  
  
Come home and I'll throw the biggest party heaven has ever seen. Luke 15:7  
  
I have always been Father, and will always be Father. Ephesians 3:14-15  
  
My question is will you be my child? John 1:12-13  
  
I am waiting for you. Luke 15:11-32  
  
Love, Your Dad.  
  
Almighty God  
  
I'll be back for a real update soon. =T  
  
God bless you and thanks for reading!  
  
Please review!!! 


	4. Ending Note

Hey guyz... I'm really really sorry but I going to end this story. Well, I know I barely even started it but... yea. I'm so sorry and I want to express my gratitude to my reviewers for reading my first ever story... =) I haven't even been updating and stuff... The main reason I'm ending this is because I'm beginning a new one. One that's fictional. I can't give you the name because I haven't decided on it yet but look up my screenname in about a month or so and you just might find it there. Thank you sooo much. God bless. Much love and bye!!!  
  
Let your light so shine before men, that they may see your good works and glorify your Father who is in heaven. Matthew 5:16 


End file.
